Ohcramp!
by CataKRR
Summary: What to do when in pain...FEMSLASH!


**author: **Zirateb  
**rating:** _pg-13 _  
**pairing:** _andy/miranda,._  
**all: fiction **

**Tittle: Oh…Cramp!**

It was Sunday morning and it was a cold winter day. The snow had been falling all night and even if the heat was on Caroline was cold and in pain. It was still early, perhaps 4 in the morning but no later than 6. The house was quiet and she wanted-no needed a hug. The pain had just started and she knew it would only get worse if she didn´t take her pill, but she had ran out of them and had forgotten to tell her mother.

So in pain and with resignation she decided to go ask for some medication from her sister and maybe, if her sister was in a good mood but that was a rare occurrence in _these_ days, sleep in her bed. What she found at the other side of the corridor was an empty cold bed and no pills. Where was her sister? She was supposed to arrive at 2 from the party just like her, if not her mother would be furious. Well, her problem.

Caroline huffed and decided that a scolding was better than the pain and if everything else failed she could just call 911, after all _this_ was painful and she needed a doctor. So with renewed determination to end this situation she directed herself to her mother´s lair that was placed in the upstairs floor.

Step after painful step was taken, small triumphs in this sore quest. Why did they need a huge house like this if the people that lived in this place could be counted with one hand? The long corridor seemed to stretch on forever but after a small eternity (some two minute tops) her long colt-like legs made it to her mom´s room.

"_Moooom_!"- whined young Caroline Priestly in her best impression of a dying lamb. She was snuggled in a fluffy comforter and looking as pathetic as she could with rumpled PJ´s, ruffled hair and big doe-in-pain eyes. She made sure that her lower lip was pouting and some trembling was around her mouth.

Some ruffling was heard from the inside of the master room and quiet steps approached the entrance door.

"Oh Lord… Not again…" muttered Miranda as she opened her wider door and let her daughter into her room. Of course the girl resented the comment and sniffed in an offended manner. Even in her night clothes her mother looked beautiful and sophisticated, she wished she could be as graceful as her progenitor but at 15 still couldn´t walk in heels and had fallen as much as her twin. Andy would always say it was karma that all those evil eyes that had fallen on her mother all these years had finally taken effect and cursed her daughters with a severe lack of coordination. Mom would roll her eyes and answer with the same response as always "My daughters are graceful beings Andrea; we just have to wait for the manifestation…"

As Caroline entered the room and directed herself to the huge bed she know understood the why of her mother´s comment. Her sister Cassidy had robbed her-because there was no other way to say it- her privileged and well earned place, it paid sometimes to be the little one, especially when one was suffering. Said place was no other than the middle of the bed, the warmest place available which was in Andy´s arms.

Why Andy´s arms? Well as Miranda Priestly often complains, she is a big (size six in fact), noisy (Caroline had to admit that some nights she could hear Andy´s snores all the way down to her room), soft (when she remembers to cream her arms and legs) human heater. To this Andy responded with a (wicked according to Miranda) grin and she promptly whispers in her ear "Oh I sure know how to raise the temperature..." this would make Cassidy´s mother turn rather red and silent.

Miranda saw her little girl's disappointment and decided to take pity on her. "Let´s lay down for a moment dear; God knows I am going to need the rest for the day". And even if her mom wasn´t as warm as Andy was she was her mother and smelled beautiful and well _this_ was the most special place and she had won it. Cassidy turned jealous eyes to her sister from her warm spot and Andy smiled from behind in the other side of bed and winked at Caroline as she made herself comfortable after drinking her pills.

"Goodnight Sweetheart" said Andy.

"´Night Andy" replied the almost sleeping girl who now rested warm and safe in her mother´s arms.

As Miranda started to drift back to sleep at the other side of the bed, she remembered the first time that Andy, Miranda and the twins had shared the bed, it was the first time that the twins had gotten their period and somehow Andy had coordinated with them too. Three words: messy, painful and sleepless. Just like this one had the potential to turn, well except for the messy part. Hopefully.

After an hour or so of sleep Miranda was awoken by sharp pain in her right leg that had been delivered by her youngest daughter, Caroline. She turned around without much thought but then Andrea started snoring and well there´s only so much she could stand.

Giving up and deciding to wake up she started to rise and found herself thanking the gods above and below for such a huge bed. Andrea posted at the other side of the bed was laying on her tummy, hugging a pillow and had some drool escaping from her mouth, the source of an unbelievable raucous. Cassidy had turned upside-down sometime during the night and had a leg thrown over her sister who was sleeping peacefully on her left side and had her left thumb lodged inside her mouth and a leg painfully close to Miranda´s shin.

After observing the scene for a few moments she was able to stand up and was about to start getting ready for the day but just before she started her routine she was interrupted by her lover´s beautiful voice as she asked:

"To crowded in here for you?"

Miranda turned around and smiled softly before answering:

"No, just perfect".


End file.
